Winter School Day
by Monske13
Summary: Zero is stuiped and Kaname has to take care of him. KanameXZero.


**Vampire knight: One shot**

**Winter school day**

**Monske13: Ya, I finally decided to write just a one-shot for once, and it's a VK one, for Zero and Kaname.**

**Zero: I hate you**

**Monske13: I love zero-chan**

**Kaname: I love him too!**

**Zero: uhhhgggg, R&R!**

**Start:**

Zero's POV:

I woke up to Yuki banging on my door again.

"Zero get your lazy ass up! We have the night class coming over for winter breakfast!" Yuki yelled through the door one last time then stomping off.

"uuurrggggghhhhh" I grunted out while getting up. I went to the Chairman's bathroom that was actually empty for once. I took a short shower and did all my other stuff and went down to the kitchen. I looked in to see that Ruka, Rima, Aido, Kain, Takuma, and Shiki all already there along with Yuki and the Chairman.

"Were the hell is Kuran" I asked rudely while grabbing a waffle and putting it into my mouth.

"He couldn't make it, he had to make up some work." Takuma said while eating more eggs. Shiki then got up and came over to me and held out a glass of milk.

"Here, you need more calcium in your diet" Shiki said as monotone as ever. I stared at him like he was crazy and then just drank the milk and left to go to class.

"Wait up Zero!" Yuki yelled running to catch up with me while she put on a coat and scarf. Which I forgot to wear winter boots, a coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs and it is 54 degrees outside at that.

**After class:**

I ended up sneezing and coughing all through class that day. Yuki and I for once didn't have a make-up class so we left together for duty.

"Zero are you ok?" Yuki asked after I sneezed eight times after getting out of the class room.

"I'm fine" I said in a slightly stuffy voice.

"You sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE" I snapped at her after she asked again. We finally got to the night class dorms ready to hold off the fangirls. Right when I got there my side got in a line, Yuki's not so much. We then heard loud screaming after the gates opened. All of the night class walked out in coats, gloves, and a scarf. Even the great pureblood Kaname Kuran. I was yelling at my side to get back in line when my voice cracked and I started a long line of sneezing and coughing. Everyone stopped at that with how loud they were. They then stared at Kuran who was coming up to me.

"Zero-kun are you ok?" He asked me in a strangely nice voice. It looked kinda funny because he had to bend down slightly to get to my height.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled at him annoyed but then had to cover my nose for another loud sneeze. I then felt something soft put on my upper body.

"Huh?" I muttered confused to see Kuran's coat on me and the freaked out when I was suddenly lifted into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN KURAN, NOW!" I yelled out, to the surprise of everyone, and actually high pitched girly voice. It didn't help much that I ended up blushing from shock.

"Nope I'm taking you back to your room and taking care of you until your better." He said while he kept walking.

**A few minutes later:**

We finally walked into the Chairman's house and he saw us and got a weird look on his face.

"uh, Kaname-kun what's wrong with Zero-chan and why are you carrying him?" He asked slowly still confused.

"Zero got himself sick so I picked him up and I'm going to take care of him until he is better" Kaname said while starting to walk off again.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to just call his sister or Yagari to take care of him instead?" Chairman asked still confused.

"No it's fine" He finished while walking up the stairs to my room. He got the door open and put me in my bed while tucking me in.

"You stay here while I go get you some soup, Ok?" He asked me while looking straight at my face. I nodded slightly to worn out to put up a fight.

**Kaname's POV:**

I walked out of the room after Zero nodded and went down to the kitchen.

'What would possess that idiot not to wear a coat in this weather?' I thought to myself while making chicken soup. I was done within 20 minutes and carried it back up to Zero's room. I set the food down and silently opened him door, picked the food back up, and then went into the room. I set the food on the desk and turned back to close the door. When I was done with that I turned to see Zero fast asleep.

"Awww!" I squealed a little under my breathe at how cute he looked and the small tiny wheeze his nose made. I then went and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

'he is an idiot, but a cute idiot.' I thought to myself while petting his hair. After about half an hour of sitting there I went a heated up the soup again. When I came back with the soup he started to wake up.

"Hey Zero, you feeling any better?" I asked softly in case he had a headache. He turned his head to me and nodded a little.

"here is you soup" I said while handing his bowl to him. We then both ate are soups in silence.

"Um, Kaname?" I heard Zero ask quietly.

"Yes?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for taking care of me." He mumbled while looking down.

"It was a pleasure to take care of you!" I said happily while smiling.

"Um, Why did you take care of me anyways?" He mumbled slightly and I saw a small trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"Why I took care of you? Because of this of course!" I told him while leaning over and grabbing his face and tilting it towards me and kissing him full on the lips. He blushed even more but still kissed back. When I pulled away he was still blushing and then he slapped my chest really fast.

"BASTARD!" He yelled out blushing harder and then finished by punching me in the arm. I chuckled slightly and leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you! And your cute idiot self!" I told him while giggling like a girl.

"SHUT UP!"

"I know you love me too!"

"Ya, ya, ya, fine I love you too, Kaname"

"Yay!"

**End**

**Monske13: DONE! And I was listening to 'White and nerdy'!**

**Zero: Freak.**

**Monske13: oh you know you like the song too!**

**Zero: shut up!**

**Kaname: 'Look at me I'm white and nerdy! I'm just to white and, I'm white and Nerdy!'**

**Zero: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! R&R.**


End file.
